


The Flower and the Fairy

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Homophobic Character Gets Brainwashed into Having Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: An arrogant knight is looking for the Fern Flower, which grant wishes. But you don't steal what belongs to the fairies without being harshly punished.





	The Flower and the Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a knight named Richard. For years he had searched for the Fern Flower, which grants wishes. He had read all the books about lucky or determined people becoming rich or finding the love of their life. He had asked anyone who might have heard about it, ignored learned men who laughed and told him it didn't exist. Finally he had found it. The pattern about its appearances. It was blooming only on Saint John's Eve, in deep woods, in a different forest every year.

Richard didn't need to wish for love. He was handsome, with soft blonde curls, tan skin on a fit body. Every time he had loved a woman, sometimes intensely, he had managed to seduce her and had tired of the relationship before she did. He didn't want an abundance of riches either. He didn't mind eating frugally, and thought men who cared too much about luxury items and jewelry were not far from being faggots.

But he wanted more. He was the fourth son of a poor nobleman, and all the bravery and the skill he showed at war had brought him only small renown. It felt good, yet it was not enough. Richard was proud. He was disgusted each time a general or lord took credit for what he had won. And he wanted power. He wanted recognition and fame. He wanted to be a king. He would rule wisely and liberally, he would make good laws, and people would remember him through centuries.

The Fern Flower could give him this when the courtly rules would not.

He came to the village just the day of Saint John's Eve. He hadn't wanted to wait there too long, for fear his presence would interfere with the magical preparations. He dined at the inn, and was invited to the dance that would take place that night. More than one young girl was blushing when they told him about it.

"I will leave before the evening," he declined. People sounded disappointed.

"You shouldn't travel at night!" one of the girls insisted. She was young, fresh and pretty, even though her clothes were ordinary. And she seemed happy and healthy, which made her even better to look at. "There are fairies in the woods, especially on Saint John's Eve, and they will do anything to divert you from the road!"

Richard was actually happy to hear this. Fairies were said to guard the Fern Flower, and if they were common here, it made even clearer the accuracy of his calculations. He tried not to let it show.

"I'll be careful," he promised the girl. He would be, in his own way. He had a good sword, with an iron tip that could harm fairies when steel could not - or any creature they could summon, griffin, unicorns, even dragons.

"Never eat or drink fairy food, even if offered!" The girl insisted. "Don't accept any gifts at all. And never, ever, tell them your true name."

Richard had probably already read all this. But he was here for a fight, not social niceties. 

He left the village a bit before the twilight, but he entered the forest only at nightfall. Otherwise, he wouldn't see the magical forest, only that of every other day. He tied his horse to a tree on the other side of the road and patted his muzzle, explaining that he would be back soon. Then he lighted one of his torches with tinder fungus, and entered the woods.

The trees seemed older and more crooked at night. There was no path. Even if the villagers had gone into the forest more often, one can't find the Fern Flower by following a path. One must be lost first. And Richard got lost even faster than he had planned.

There was something in the air. Not only the warmness of June, but a strange smell. The closest word Richard could find to describe it was decay, though it was alluring. And as he went deeper in the forest, all his senses started making him feel bells he couldn't actually hear, lights he couldn't actually see, but that his heart still read as desirable. It was setting him on edge. But of course, he wouldn't get afraid just for this. He was expecting worse. 

His only fear was not to find the Fern Flower in time.

Richard almost fell into a clearing, so great had been the strength needed to advance through the trees. It was illuminated as much as by a full moon, though the moon was only a quarter.

The first thing he saw was a huge fern plant. His desperate eyes looked for the flower and found it, a tiny, solitary, yellowish thing with delicate petals. His heart skipped a beat, and he ran towards the flower.

But then he saw with a terrible disappointment that someone had come before him. It looked like a young man with long hair - or a very tall woman; Richard was only seeing their back and their long robes - and his hand was advancing toward the flower.

"It's mine!" Richard cried out. And he ran faster, hoping to knock down his rival and take the flower from him, before he could wish for magical power and kill Richard with a glance.

The man - it was a man - turned around, and Richard saw that the light illuminating the clearing was coming from his skin. He had very blue eyes, and dark blue hair. And he took flight, the Fern Flower in his hand.

Clearly, it was not a rival. It was one of the guardians.

Richard was boiling in anger at seeing the object of his quest so close, but so far from his grasp. But at least he had planned what to do in this case. He took his bow. The arrows, like his sword, were tipped with iron.

Richard was a very good archer, but the fairy was fast, and was spinning around the huge fern plant with great skill. He wasn't even trying to attack. Richard would have liked better a fair fight than this annoying weakling trying only to waste his time until sunrise. It was the shortest night of the year and he had already used too much of it!

"You say it belongs to you? Put your bow away, and we can talk," the fairy told him. He had a soft, musical voice, but not very manly.

Richard thought quickly. He could try to negotiate. He had nothing to lose. He rested one end of his bow on the ground, still gripping it with one hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" Richard asked with all the false politeness he could muster.

"You're strong, you're brave, and you're handsome. I like you. Clearly, you want this flower very much. I'll give it to you if you suck my cock."

"What?" Richard burst out in indignation. It should not have surprised him that the creature had unnatural leanings, but that he should assume Richard would share them! It was awful and disgusting!

"If you don't really want the flower, though, I rather like to be chased by you," the fairy laughed. Richard felt shame burning in his cheeks again, thinking that the fairy had taken this attempt on his life as some kind of twisted courtship.

He didn't want to try again. He had too few arrows left. But he needed the flower. Before, he had told himself that he could wait another year if he didn't find it. But he was so close now...

And after all, if he had to be attractive to a depraved man, he could at least use it.

"I will do it," he assured. He hung his bow over his shoulder. "But give me the flower first."

The fairy flew towards him, still a little wary of his arrows and his sword. He threw the flower towards Richard. It described a pretty, luminous arc, before landing in Richard's outstretched palm.

He felt the power of it. The infinite magic. But he felt also the lusty gaze of the fairy on his body, and he ran away.

For several minutes he jumped and ran, with an elated energy, only looking at the tree branches in order not to fall. When he finally stopped to breathe, a hand against a dark trunk, he looked back and he saw nothing behind him but empty forest.

It had been so easy. Richard almost regretted not being hunted.

If he had lost after a fair fight, not just this unmanly hide-and-seek game, he even would have sucked the creature's dick. He wondered what it would have looked like. Maybe he should have waited for him to remove his pants before running away. It would have been even more humiliating for him.

Richard shook his head as he started to walk again. The faster he was out of the woods, the faster he would be totally safe from the fairy enchantments. Dawn would break them in time, but he liked action better than waiting.

Richard again took the flower in his hand. If he ate it and wished right now, would the world change for him, would he get a triumphal welcome as soon as he was out of the woods? Or would it take some time, a chain of lucky events, to give him the power and the glory he craved? He imagined a crowd with banners, far more people than the whole village population. Then he imagined a lone young man, entering just the edge of the forest to gather some mushrooms. He would welcome Richard with a deferential smile, and he would be so honoured when Richard would start sucking on his cock...

Richard took a deep breath. What was happening to him?

He had never been attracted to men. But now that he had started thinking about this, he couldn’t stop. Getting on his knees, and eagerly sucking on a man's cock. His mouth watered, and he felt a thirst that made all his body shiver. Having a huge prick in his mouth. How could he have lived until his twenty-five years without even trying it?

He realized he had started sucking on the index and middle finger of his left hand. The suction helped a bit, but not that much. It was not what he wanted. He desperately needed a cock.

Richard carefully put the flower aside in his pocket, and thought. He had briefly thought about using it to be cured of this disgusting affliction, or worse, to see the bearer of a cock that he could suck appear just in front of him. He would not waste his wish this way. He deserved a better gift.

He opened his leather armor, removed it. Under his clothes, his cock was rock hard. Richard had not even felt it, so much more powerful were the needs of his mouth and his soul. And seeing his own cock made the hunger more immediate, more burning. He needed it.

Richard put his cape on the forest floor, and sat on it, his legs spread like a slut’s. At knight training, he had met a few men more flexible than him, but he didn't think any of them had a cock as long and big as his, so it gave him an advantage.

He tried to relax, to bend his backbone, but it was hard to unwind with the object of his lust just in front of him, taunting him. He squeezed his cock in his fist, pumping, but the pleasure of it seemed trivial. He tried to position it towards his eager mouth, and finally managed to lick the tip.

It was so good, like a torturous pain had been relieved, but it left him wanting more. Richard laboriously stretched his neck and his back even more, and even if he was unable to actually suck, he could now lick around the head of his own cock in tantalizing touches. 

It was long, coming like this, especially when his hands gave him so little pleasure. But he did, and as he came, he drank every drop of his own cum. It was like drinking a mouthful of water after a whole day in a desert land. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Only after the bliss did he feel the shame and humiliation of his position. No one could ever know what he had been reduced to. He tucked himself in his clothes, and thought about putting on his armor again. He was feeling too tired for it, or for carrying it under his arm. When he became king, he could have as many suits of armor as he wanted... 

Richard allowed himself to daydream again about being king. Of course, people would respect him and obey him. As soon as he would see a beautiful man - any man - he could ask him to remove his clothes and give him his cock to suck on...

Richard let out a moan of frustration. The fairy curse had not ended. He could feel it now - sucking his fingers had been nothing compared to actually licking his cock, and that pleasure was still fading beside that of swallowing cum. The same way, he could suck hundreds of cocks every day, and it still wouldn't be enough to quench his thirst.

What he needed was the fairy cock, the one he had sworn to take. Even thinking about it made him dizzy with need.

He couldn't think straight, but still felt the anger. How dare some dark magic toy with him like this? And why had that girl not reminded him to make promises he didn't intend to keep with fairies? Did she actually think knights always kept their promises? And most of all, he hated the fairy who had cursed him. With his smile and his way of talking about all this like it was an honest and well-balanced deal. Oh, how he would have been laughing at Richard if he had been here!

Richard should get out of the forest, he thought. He should eat the flower and wish to be king. The rush each time he would suck a cock - it would make it for the missing piece of his soul.

But no! Even if his people had to accept it, he didn't want to be known by history as a depraved, cock-sucking king!

He could make it stop. The night had not ended yet. He just had to go back to the fairy and pay his debt. It would not be worse than what he had already done.

Richard had run blind, but he was able to follow back his steps, and found the clearing very easily. Maybe too easily. He could have been chased and found by a child. Maybe the fairy wasn't able to leave the glade.

Or maybe he knew Richard would come back. Richard was only half-thinking, sucking on the pommel of his sword.

The fairy smiled to Richard when he saw him, his head languidly tilting on his shoulder. But Richard barely saw his luminous skin and long hair. He was looking at his crotch, trying to guess the shape of the cock that he would suck until it would entirely fill his greedy mouth. He had never felt such lust in his life for anything.

He tried to say it, _I came to keep my promise_ , but all that came out of his mouth was a moan as he advanced to the fairy and fell to his knees. He tried to grab his robes, to tear them, or at least to put his head under them and suck as long as he needed.

But the fairy sharply struck his hand, and started to fly. He was floating a few meters above Richard's eyes, unattainable. He opened his robes, though, and let Richard look at his smooth, radiant, hardened cock, making his need swell.

"You were not very polite," the fairy commented. "Stay on your knees. I think you should apologize. I think you should ask very nicely."

Richard felt anger and hate inflame his guts, but only for a moment before his lust for this beautiful cock got the upper hand again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have attacked you. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you. I shouldn't have lied to you. Please, let me suck your cock. You wanted it too."

"You seemed attractive," the fairy nodded. "But your behaviour was very much not so. You'll need to show me how hot you are. Remove your clothes. Give me a show."

Richard didn't want to do this, not for a man, and certainly not for someone he hated. But he knew he had no choice. 

He started to slowly open the buttons of his shirt. He had done this before. He never minded giving one of his lovers a nice experience before going to bed, and it usually made them even more enthusiastic and contented with what happened after. He tried to imagine he was back in those days, with a pretty girl. Or rehearsing for the ones who would come. 

He arched his back, touched his nipples a bit. He barely felt any pleasure from it, as his skin was sweating from need, but he could pretend. He slowly lowered his breeches, showing his nice, big cock, rock hard again. Even if he knew very well nothing could make him come if he didn't take a cock into his mouth again. Oh, he wanted it so much...

He was not attracted to men, he repeated to himself, trying to cling to this certitude. Especially not this one. He was just cursed. He didn't even want to look at, even less to touch, the rest of the fairy's body. Just to choke on his cock.

He fully removed his clothes, and started to move his hands on his body, showcasing his muscles.

"It's not bad," the fairy conceded. "Beg me and you can suck me off."

Richard felt a twinge of disgust. This he had never done for any woman, and he found it disgraceful when they begged for him. But he had no other choice. He would have done worse for the fairy's cock. He would have done anything.

"Please," he tried - but he had already said that. He got on his knees again. It took a real effort of will, not only because he viscerally hated the shame of it, but because it moved the fairy's cock further away from him. "I'm not worthy of your cock, I know it. I entirely depend on your goodwill. But I need it. Without it in my mouth, I will never feel whole again."

It hurt so much, saying this, and it hurt more, understanding that it was true.

"I will indulge you," the fairy said, and Richard fell his mouth water. "Just don't start before I tell you. Otherwise, you won't ever have a chance again."

He flew to the ground, and got close to Richard, who clenched his fists until his nails hurt his skin, to stop himself from acting on reflex again. But it was so beautiful. Now that Richard could see the nice, upwards-curved shape of the fairy's cock, and feel its musky and intoxicating smell. He needed it. He loved it. He was nothing without it. He started to moan, then to sob.

"Go on," the fairy finally conceded.

Richard leaned forward and swallowed the cock greedily. Oh, it was so much better than when he had tried with his own! The heady smell of it, the exquisite taste, the weight of it under his tongue, and the way he was always taking more of it, until the back of his throat... he was crying again, in delight this time. It should have felt awful - it was a curse, after all - but it was the insidious sort, the sort that made you believe things that were not true. And soon it would be finished. So he could as well allow himself to enjoy it.

When the fairy thrust into his throat, he suffocated, and felt like he would have liked to die this way. But the fairy pulled out, and Richard felt torn in two halves again.

"Please," he asked. "Please, I beg you."

"Do you want me to come in your mouth?" the fairy asked, in an amused tone.

"More than anything!"

Richard felt his eyes water again in relief when the fairy's cock was offered back to him. He could see it shine through the skin of his distended lips. He wanted desperately to give him pleasure. Richard knew his own cock was hard against his belly, but why touch it? He had so much better here.

Finally, the fairy came in his mouth. It was divine nectar. The deliciousness of the taste in his mouth fought in him with the desire to swallow it, to make it part of him. When he finally swallowed, it was a sacrifice, but well worth it.

He stayed panting, slowly feeling the lust recede; the disgust came again, abruptly. Yes, he had not desired the fairy, but what he had done with him was still shameful.

But it had been necessary.

He tried to stand up, but he must have been too tired. His knees wouldn't move. 

The fairy petted his hair. It was awfully humiliating. Richard wanted to fight; to break his fingers. But he was still too dizzy from the experience. He tried to raise his hand, but it just did a few moves in the air before falling back to the fairy's thigh.

"I would have told you," the fairy whispered softly. "If you were as kind as you were beautiful. I would have let you have a real choice. Maybe I even would have come on your face or in your hair."

Richard heard the words, but they didn't made sense. What choice was he talking about?

"Did you like fairy cum?" the creature asked. "Because it will be your everyday fare, now."

Richard's eyes widened as he understood what was implied. He wanted to protest, no, it can't really count as fairy food. It's not even food! But he couldn't. And he couldn't even say if it was because he knew it would sound like his doom, or because he was as unable to talk as he had been unable to move.

"I see you know a few things," the fairy commented. "Which makes all this even more interesting! Tell me, what happens if you eat fairy food?"

"You can't ever eat or drink anything else," Richard answered. He couldn't stop himself. "It brings you no sustenance, and tastes like ashes."

"Oh, and will you put back on your clothes?" The fairy had closed his robes again himself. 

Richard tried. But they felt like sandpaper, hurting his hands already. The idea to put them on became insufferable to him. He hated his nudity, and the shame it brought him, but he just... couldn't. He felt like it would burn his skin.

So he stayed naked. He realized that, despite the delight that swallowing the creature's semen had given him, he hadn't come. He was still painfully hard.

"So, do you have an idea about fairy sex?" The fairy's eyes glistened with mischief.

"I guess that..." Richard felt like his tongue was fighting in his mouth, but he was unable to tell if it tried to find the word, or to stop them dead before they passed his lips. "I guess that sex with humans will no longer feel good."

The fairy smiled. "You're clever, aren't you? Show me. I love your big, leaking cock. Take it in your hands."

Richard did, and gave it a few strokes. He didn't feel any pleasure. It was not even the muted, unsatisfying arousal from when under the curse. It was less than that.

The fairy leaned forward, took one of Richard's nipples beneath two fingers, and pinched. Richard felt arousal reverberate in his whole body, ending in his cock. Then the fairy touched the head of it, so lightly, and Richard almost jumped in need.

"But don't worry," the fairy kept talking, beaming. "You can still feel a few things. I will even make you come, when I'm in the mood. But right now, we need a bit more clarification, I feel. Eating fairy food makes you subject to the laws of the fairy court. Do you know what humans are here?"

"Slaves." Richard answered. He would have loved to protest with silence. But every time he was asked a question, he could only answer.

"Exactly! Oh, you don't look like the brightest, but you're a clever one after all."

"I hate you. I don't want to be here. Please release me!" Richard wanted to intimidate, but he only sounded like he was begging. He was angry, terribly angry, but the feeling hid itself, didn't get out, and under it all he was terrified and fully humiliated.

"Certainly not. And please, don't interrupt me again until I've finished explaining to you. Do you know what being a slave means?"

"I can only kneel before you, or any fairy that outranks you, until told otherwise. I must always be polite with you, even when I mark my disagreement with you. Otherwise, what I would be telling you! I also have to answer every one of your questions freely and can't resist any direct order."

"And how will you call me?"

"Master," Richard answered. He didn't know why this was the limit that made him cry. "Always."

"Oh, you're good. Have you read books on it, or do you feel it in your soul? It's the first time I've had a slave just for me, you know." As he was saying this, the fairy wiped a tear from Richard's cheek, and tasted it like fine wine.

Richard tried to find in himself the answer. He didn't care. But it had been asked of him, and he couldn't resist. "I don't know. A bit of both?"

"So, tell me what kinds of human slaves exist in our realms."

"I don't know," Richard answered, and he hated the fairy, and he knew it didn't change anything, but in the depths of his soul some part hurt to disappoint him. "I don't know."

"I understand, you know. It's complicated. There are so many types. Some of us like to use humans like tools, to perform repetitive, boring tasks, or like furniture with more politeness and very limited movement. Or you can just, you know, drain their life force for magical uses. Often those go together. But you, obviously, you're a sex slave. Look at your arm."

On Richard's right arm, a tattoo, or a branding, had appeared. It was a too-lifelike picture of him, touching the ground on his knees and his face, using his hands to pull apart his ass cheeks, exposing his hole.

"Yes, this is the usual," the fairy explained while caressing Richard's muscular arm - and it made him shiver in revulsion and lust, deep to his guts. "I like your mouth better, though. Of course I will use your ass when I feel like it, but for now, keep the kneeling position for me, cocksucker. Use this one only when I introduce you to my kin."

Richard felt his cheeks burn. "Why do you call me this, Master?"

"Oh? Do you want to tell me your real name? I'd like that." the fairy teased.

Richard lowered his head, and thought. What more could happen to him? Was it possible to make his situation even worse? Once you had broken a rule, why not break them all?

He was not sure why he answered "I will not, Master."

"Then it's decided, cocksucker!" the fairy beamed. "Look at your other arm, now."

On this was a drawing of Richard with a sword. The fairy ran his hands over Richard’s biceps, then his muscular forearms, looking thrilled.

"It's your secondary role," the fairy explained. "My faithful watchdog. When some other human as ill-intentioned as you were attacks the places I'm guarding, you will fight them. But you're still my sex slave first, so after you win, you will fuck them in the ass. It will bring you no physical pleasure, of course, they're human. But it will please me, and maybe you'll enjoy the feeling of having power over someone else?"

"I will," Richard answered, "though I don't appreciate the male body. Thank you, Master."

Again, the fairy beamed, and the light emanating from his skin seemed pure happiness. 

"I really like you," he said. "Let's get you into something more comfortable."

The fairy took one of his scarves - Richard realized only then that he was wearing more than one. He properly tore it in two unequal halves. From one of them, he made a collar that he tied around Richard's neck, keeping the other end in his hand. He tied the other half against Richard's loins. It fitted his skin, emphasising the shape of his ass and his cock. It was not much for modesty, but it felt softer than silk.

The fairy then spread out on his back in the huge ferns, that opened to make him a comfortable bed. He ordered Richard to follow him and lay between his legs. The he opened his robes again.

"And now, cocksucker, do what you're made for."

Richard didn't want to. He hated this. But he opened his mouth, and took the fairy's soft cock into his mouth. He felt so ashamed not to feel it harden, like any good slave would be. He sucked desperately.

"No need to be so violent!" the fairy complained. "Humans, really... Just keep my cock in, lick it softly. Don't stop until I tell you."

And Richard obeyed, started to very gently suck on the fairy's cock, like a precious thing. Even when the fairy fell into what seemed a deep sleep, he didn't stop, holding it in his mouth, stimulating it so softly with light movements of his tongue, with his breath even. The cock was still soft, the fairy didn't seem to react, but Richard couldn't stop.

He was still sucking when he took the fern flower out of his pocket.

He tried to focus on what he wanted. He wanted out. Out of this forest, out of this curse. How could he put all this in one wish? Would it be enough to kill his captor? Certainly not, this was about fairy food, not him. Even if he wanted it very much right now. He forced himself to stay reasonable. His wish wasn't to kill him - it wasn't to get him hard and be a good slave. Richard wanted out. He had wanted to be king, but he doubted he could have all this with only one wish. At one time, he would have thought asking for all the good things he deserved would have been enough. Now he wasn't sure.

Freedom it was, he decided. Freedom from all the chains fairies and humans had for him.

But as he raised his hand to swallow the flower, he felt an intense pain traversing his arm, and he froze, paralysed.

Just as that moment, the fairy woke up.

"What are you doing, cocksucker?" And then he saw. He smiled a terrible and joyful smile. "Oh. You really think you can use fairy magic without your master agreeing? And I thought you understood the rules. Say you're sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Master," Richard stammered, terrified.

"Are you? How ungrateful can you be! I'm the only one that can feed you now, and I intended to do it! So many fairies love to starve their slaves until they're barely more than bone and shadow. I was going to pet you and to make you come! Why are you trying to act against me, cocksucker?"

And as Richard was asked, he couldn't do anything other than answer.

"This life - this is hell for me, Master! I told you, I don't like men. And being your slave, part of me wants to do what you order, but - it's not only that I don't like it! It's that I find it wrong, shameful and degrading! Being a slave - it's the worst thing that could happen to me. I would rather be in a dungeon, dying of hunger and thirst, being tortured every day. I am proud! I used to be proud! I wanted to be king! I always wanted my life to be glorious and enviable, and now I'm this? I'd rather be dead. Please kill me. Please, Master..."

Richard was shaking and sobbing. His whole body was prey to deep quakes and he was drawing small, too-fast, painful breaths... 

When he came to his senses again and remembered everything, he was in the fairy's arms. The creature was cradling him, and licking his face. Richard thought briefly it was a kiss, before realizing the fairy was drinking his tears again.

"My poor little slave," he whispered. His voice had became soft like the wind in the leaves. "I want you to feel better."

"Please let me go," Richard begged.

"I can't. I don't want you to die of hunger and thirst, and I want you too much anyway. You're not being reasonable. Let's do this, instead. I'll be kind to you."

The fairy held Richard tight in his arms, and started to tenderly stroke his cock. Richard would have protested, but he felt weak and empty, and it was making him feel so good... He just kept crying, and took the pleasure he was given, as the fairy left small kisses on his neck and shoulders.

The orgasm came to him, deep and violent, and Richard was crying again, in bliss this time. This was a pleasure from another world, almost too strong for him.

"Look, you're happy!" the fairy pointed out, still holding Richard. It was true, and the shame came only stronger for this, bitter and crushing.

"I still want to die," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," the fairy said, cradling Richard. His voice was as soft and musical as ever. "I was cruel to you. I was vengeful, because I was disappointed in you. But I didn't need to be - and you don't need to hate me either! Please, give me your name. I want to know it. I want to call you by it. I’m sure it will please you."

It was so ridiculous, hearing the fairy plead with him, like Richard was not the lowliest slave. Richard hated it, and it made him cry again. But there was a need in the deep of his stomach, to be called by his name again, to hear it used, never to forget it.

And this couldn't get worse in any way.

"I'm Richard," he said. "Richard the Fearless, they call me, fourth son of William of Dawnshill, though I have no title for myself."

The fairy tried to make Richard stand up, but only brought him to his knees. Richard wondered if he could one day remember how to stand again. The fairy then knelt in front of him, and took his face into his hands.

"Can I kiss you, Richard?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, Master." Richard answered. He could not lie, nor could he be rude.

"Do you want me to?"

Richard looked closely at the fairy's face for the first time. He didn't like men and was not especially jealous, but there was no way to pretend he didn't know that he was beautiful. The features were regular, high forehead, sharp cheekbones, and the skin was not only literally bright, but also smooth and flawless. If Richard had been shown this as the portrait of a beautiful woman, he would have found her magnificent, including the coldness of it. But as a man, it didn't seem laughably soft and effeminate either, because it was a kind of beauty based on elegance, not seduction.

Richard let his mind wander a bit, asking himself what would have been his answer if his captor had been a pretty fairy woman instead. He still would have hated his position, his helplessness, but not the kiss.

"I don't mind either way," he answered. It was not the worst thing the fairy would do to him anyway. 

"Richard the Fearless," the fairy told him, and his voice was even more enchanting than it had been before. "Fall in love with me. Fall in lust with me."

Richard had felt the fairy magic around him ever since entering the forest, even more since he had become a slave, but this was not the same. It was a whole torrent rushing inside him. When he opened his eyes again, his sight seemed clear for the first time.

"Please, Master, please, kiss me," he begged.

The fairy had a luminous smile, and Richard's heart skipped a beat. This was his dearest wish, these bits of happiness he could bring his Master.

And then the fairy kissed him, and Richard could very well feel selfish happiness too. How not to, when the most beautiful being of creation kissed you? 

His cock was hard, and he felt quite embarrassed about it.

"Are you happy?" the fairy asked. Richard looked at him with adoration. He was so good to him.

"Yes, Master."

"Fully happy?"

"I can never forgive myself," Richard answered, "for trying to attack you, for not minding to kill you. And I hate to be humiliated, and I hate the idea that you will share me with other men, and I hate being a depraved faggot. But I still thank you so much for this, because all this gives me the opportunity to suffer enough to make it up to you."

He was now prostrated before the fairy, kissing his naked feet. They were soiled with dust, and he started licking them clean. The fairy looked at him with a wonderful tenderness again.

"You humans are so complicated and twisted, I love it."

Richard should have taken it as a compliment, he knew. One he didn't deserve. But the idea that he was only one human among many made him sad.

No matter. He deserved it. He deserved all of it.

"I have already forgiven you, you know," the fairy said kindly.

"Thank you. And thank you for still giving me the chance to forgive myself too."

The fairy took Richard's hair, and twisted it hard. "Of course," he whispered. Richard could have cried out of joyful pain.

He remembered suddenly, blushing, another way he had wronged his beloved Master. He took the Fern Flower he had dropped, and timidly presented it to him.

"This is yours, Master," he whispered.

"You're such a sweet pet," his Master answered, petting his hair. "But sometimes you're wrong. You earned it, by any kind of fairy law. And you've been so good I'll allow you to use it. Ask for whatever you want."

Richard, grateful and humbled, looked at the Fern Flower in his hands. He thought about all the things he had wished for in the past - most of them had been very stupid things, because he had not known love at the time.

He could have wished for the fairy to love him and only him, to never get another pet again, as long as Richard would live. But that would have been so wrong and selfish! 

"I wish for you to become a king," he said in a high and clear voice, as he swallowed the flower. "You deserve it."

"Oh, sweet thing," the fairy cooed. "Turn around and spread your legs, I'm going to reward you."

Richard felt his heart overflow with gratitude as he offered his ass to the fairy. He couldn't wait to be filled with his incredible cock. 

"You will have a throne," the fairy promised, "You'll kneel at the bottom of it."

Richard moaned in pleasure. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
